


before the rest of our lives

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Series: Giving Back [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top My Unit | Byleth, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Yuri and Byleth can’t keep their hands off of each other after tying the knot.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Giving Back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	before the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @yuris_mascara on Twitter! Thank you for being amazing and having a kind heart! I love all of your yurileth content and I truly hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> I tried to keep it around 1000 words, but there was no way I'd cut Balthus hehe. So consider the extra a complimentary Balthus overage!
> 
> The beginning of this fic is inspired by this [adorable drawing](https://twitter.com/yuris_mascara/status/1264069391198547969?s=20)!

“You didn’t have to carry us all the way here,” Yuri says as Balthus lowers him then Byleth to the ground outside the door to their wedding accommodations.

“I know, boss,” Balthus starts, “I’m just happy for ya. Claude was too, did ya see him cryin’? I wish Holst coulda’ witnessed Hilda wiping up the King of Almyra’s tears.”

“It was the perfect ceremony.” Yuri truly means it.

“Congrats you two.” Balthus’s tone is warm as he addresses Byleth, “ya better take care of my bro, pal.”

“I will,” Byleth states. And with that, Balthus holds up a fist.

_Bash Bros._

Yuri’s knuckles bump against Balthus’ in the ultimate gesture of their friendship. There’s a glint of pure joy in Balthus’ eyes before he turns his back, raising his hand in the air, palm open, and bids them farewell, “I’ll see ya ‘round Abyss.”

Once Balthus is no longer in sight, Byleth turns the key to their suite for the evening. It’s a relatively simple room, but the details are all there. A four-poster bed dressed in white and purple-accented linens. The most important part.

“That was fun, but let’s just say I’m glad to finally be alone with you,” Yuri flirts.

“Me too,” Byleth peers down at Yuri, “I love you. You’re my husband now.”

_Husband._ Even though Yuri’s the one who proposed, that word reverberates in his mind. Yuri is accustomed to chains, but he can’t say he ever thought he’d be tied down in this manner—well, not until he met Byleth. When Byleth made it known he _cared_ , that he was willing to help out, willing to be a true friend, no matter Yuri’s past and current dealings.

Yuri silences his internal musings, hides his flushed cheeks, by threading his fingers through Byleth’s hair and pulling him into a kiss. He’s relieved that Byleth accepts immediately, rather than drawing this all out. They’re going to be together forever, tonight they can give in to their basest desires.

Fódlan’s new leader’s lips are so damn soft, so damn kissable. Yuri’s hungering for more and the door’s only moments ago closed behind them. Byleth withdraws, blinking, Yuri’s lipstick already smeared around his mouth.

“You’re eager today,” Yuri teases. Byleth interrupts by cupping Yuri through his white breeches, causing Yuri to gasp at the forwardness he usually has to pry out of Byleth, “I like it.”

Byleth responds by kissing Yuri again, his hands digging at the fabric of Yuri’s jacket as he grabs at the lapels to urge it off of him. Byleth might actually rip it with how forceful he’s being, not that Yuri would mind. If Byleth is in that kind of mood, why wouldn’t Yuri hook his fingers beneath Byleth’s own marital cloak? There’s so much passion, they both manage to get each other shirtless as they stumble further into the room.

Suddenly, Yuri’s exposed back hits something soft; Byleth has shoved him onto the bed. There’s a dizzying scent here, that of a perfume or a garden. It distracts Yuri and he tilts his head to the side. The purple embroidery wasn’t embroidery after all, but a scattering of violet petals. Yuri cradles one in his palm to study it. It’s pretty, but the shine of the silver band on Yuri’s finger is even more entrancing.

“You look beautiful with them,” Byleth says.

Yuri blushes once more; Byleth did this. “Come here.”

Now Byleth is on top of Yuri, leaning between Yuri’s thighs, nibbling at Yuri’s lower lip. The midnight purple petal floats back onto the mattress as Yuri releases it to focus on the man he loves. Their kiss is deep, tongues sliding over each other, wet and warm, chests pressed against each other, cocks both hard in their wedding attire.

“Make love to me,” Yuri nearly begs, kicking off his shoes.

“Okay.” Yuri hopes he'll see this side of Byleth more.

Byleth stands alongside the bed, unlacing Yuri’s breeches, pulling them down, then off of him, and Byleth’s eyes _widen_ —he must see it now.

Yuri’s surprise.

It worked. Byleth kneels to the stone floor, gently caressing the supple flesh of Yuri’s thigh, hand trailing toward the white lace garter. Yuri tenses at the shockwaves even the featherlight drag of Byleth’s fingers, especially the one encircled by that emerald ring, spark through him. Byleth doesn’t say anything, but his gaze tells all.

Byleth likes it.

And how could he not? How could Byleth resist pulling at the garter and snapping it back against Yuri? How could he resist dotting Yuri’s thigh with kisses, around the ruffled gossamer lace? All the while, Yuri’s ache builds, his cock stirring beneath matching white smallclothes. “Byleth…”

“I’m so happy.” Byleth’s hand dives beneath the lace to free Yuri’s hard cock. Yuri shudders as Byleth laps at the tip. It’s usually Yuri who does this, he can’t get enough of sucking Byleth off. Yuri might relish in Byleth finally returning the favor, but it can wait for another night. That doesn’t stop the moans from escaping Yuri’s throat when Byleth’s tongue swirls around him—where did Byleth learn this? A string of saliva connects Byleth to Yuri’s cock when he releases it to breathe, “I want you.”

“Then have me.”

Seeing Byleth, seeing Yuri’s _husband_ like this, so far in the throes of lust, does something to Yuri. Even though their tryst has been so hurried, Yuri _needs_ to be filled. And Byleth needs to fill him, he’s already rummaging through the leather pouch at his hip he never even bothered to take off, retrieving that small bottle of oil, rolling it toward Yuri as he strips to nothing.

When Byleth lies next to him, Yuri can’t help but delight in tracing over Byleth’s tight abdomen. Goddess, being able to do this for the rest of his life… 

“Am I rushing you?” Byleth asks.

“No,” Yuri says, “I want this, too.” Thankfully, Yuri prepared.

They’re both ready, they’re both leaking. All it takes is some careful stretching of Yuri’s hole, oiled fingers sinking in to spread him open just right, just enough to fit Byleth’s now slick cock.

“Stay there,” Yuri whispers, “I want to get on top.”

The myriad lilac petals beneath him, Byleth seems nervous for only a moment before those familiar flames glow in his captivating jade eyes and he obeys Yuri’s command. Just as soon, Yuri’s lowering himself, inhaling, squinting his eyes as he does, until Byleth’s cock is fully sheathed within.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuri says it this time, though it's more of a rasp due to how good—how right—it feels to be one with Byleth.

This isn’t the first time, or even the second they’ve made love; but there’s always been some hesitation.

Until now.

Maybe being committed has made Byleth more comfortable, maybe knowing Yuri’s identity is enough to allow him to surrender to the consuming power of their love.

That night Yuri’s true name is the only thing Byleth utters.

Even as their sweat soaked bodies rub against each other, even as their muscles clench, even as Yuri comes before Byleth and it sticks between them, even as Byleth empties into Yuri, only the name Yuri’s mother gave him echoes through the room before it’s punctuated by the sweetest phrase.

_I love you, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> I care Yurileth so much! I'll definitely be posting more of them soon!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
